Jealousy
by Sansetto
Summary: Puck catches Will dancing for Sue and gets the wrong idea. Starts during Season 1 Episode 21. I think this is my longest one;P  Rated for safety


Puck was horrified at the sight he saw. He wanted to puke all over the entire school. He saw Mr. Schuester, singing _Tell Me Something Good_, to Coach Sylvester. A blaze of fury and jealousy spread through his body and he stormed off. He couldn't believe it!

_A few hours later..._

"Terry, that guy who gave me Bell's palsy is back again today," said Herald.

"So?" replied Terry, exasperated. "Help him! He's our best costumer." She then stormed away.

Finn and Puck looked at each other as Herald approached them.

"You need to go help him," ordered the shorter man.

"But she just told you to do it," replied Finn.

"I have seniority over you two losers, which means you have to do what I say."

"Well then I need to kick your ass," replied Puck, a hint of annoyance forming around his words.

Finn's head turned to Puck. He knew something was bothering his friend, but he hadn't said anything. To Finn, Puck had seemed very agitated.

Everyone's heads turned as a man cried bamboo. Herald just smiled and walked away, leaving the two teenagers to cater to the man. So they walked over reluctantly.

After dealing with Mr. Ryerson, searching the storage room for a rose pink cat statue, and dealing with other demanding customers, Puck looked like he was ready to kill. Finn pulled him aside, when they were on break and took him outside.

"Puck what's wrong?" asked Finn, concern swarming his eyes.

"It's nothing, just tired," was Puck's reply.

Finn wasn't buying it. "Does it have to do with Mr. Shue?"

Besides, Mr. Shuester and Puck, Finn was the only one to know about their relationship. Puck had admitted it to Finn after a drunken, football celebration. Of course, it meant a world of teasing for Puck after-wards, but Finn understood and supported his friend.

Puck adverted his eyes.

"I knew it," sighed Finn. "What happened?"

"I saw him seducing Coach Sylvester," mumbled Puck.

Finn pulled a disgusted face. "Do you really think he'd do that? I mean look at her! She's older than him and way to demanding! Plus who wants to date someone who only ever wears a track suit?"

"I know what I saw!" yelled Puck, angrily. Finn jumped a bit from Puck's outburst. "He was singing _Tell Me Something Good_ to her and I thought the dance was going to lead into a lap dance! I never felt so sick..." The last part ended in whimper, as Puck sat on the ground.

Finn sighed heavily, as he squatted down and comforted his friend.

_The Next Day..._

"Morning Puck," greeted Mr. Shuester, carrying red flowers and a giant bottle of some health drink.

Puck just inclined his head, before closing his locker and walking away. He hadn't missed the flowers. At first he thought they might be for him, but then he noticed the health drink and instantly knew who they were for. So he left a confused Mr. Shuester.

In glee, the class chatted excitedly about new songs, and ideas that they wanted to try. When Mr. Shuester walked in, they all got quiet and turned expectantly towards him. He smiled and began the lesson.

After class, Finn waited for everyone to leave and approached Mr. Shuester.

"Um... Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Are you seducing Coach Sylvester?" The tall teenager shuffled uncomfortably, not used to this, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Mr. Shuester looked puzzled, before realization dawned on him. "Finn, it's not what it looks like. There's really nothing between us."

"Really? Because that's not what it looks like to Puck. He saw you dancing to Coach Sylvester! He then told me you were carrying flowers and her favorite energy drink!"

Mr. Shuester, sighed, realizing the mistake he had made. He hadn't thought anyone would see. "Finn, I'm telling the truth. I'm doing this to get revenge on Coach Sylvester. I promise."

Finn could see the sincerity in his teacher's eyes and nodded. "You better tell Puck this, or things are going to get ugly. By ugly I mean other people's faces." They both chuckled. "See you tomorrow Mr. Shue."

As Finn left, Mr. Shue took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it.

_End of School..._

Puck opened his locker and saw a piece of paper sitting on top of his books. Curious he picked it up and read it over.

_6:00 P.M._

_My house. I want to talk._

Puck knew who's handwriting this was and crumpled the piece of paper up, before shoving it in his pocket. If Mr. Shuester wanted to talk, they would talk. But he couldn't promise it wouldn't end badly.

_Will's Apartment..._

Will got up from his couch as he heard insistent knocking. He knew exactly was at the door and opened it, smiling. "Hey, you came." He went to give Puck a kiss, but the football player leaned back.

"Yeah," he said, walking into the apartment.

Will sighed inwardly and closed the door.

"Why'd you do it?" Puck asked.

"Puck, it's not wh-"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" cried the football player defensively. "I saw what you did and you looked like you were really into it!"

Will rubbed his face. He expected Puck to get angry, because the teenager was a hothead, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. "Puck, what you saw was revenge. I'm trying to get back at Sue."

Puck growled, not believing it. "Prove it to me."

Will walked up to Puck, backing the football player against a wall. This put Puck on edge and he tried to push his teacher back. "No, don't." His statement didn't sound as strong as he wanted it to be.

"Why not?" replied Will, caressing Puck's face. "You haven't had it for two days and this is the only way I can prove to you I _am_ pulling a prank on Sue."

Puck growled, but didn't fight when Will pressed his lips to his. This made Puck give up the fight and kiss back desperately. Will grabbed his face and pressed his lips harder against Puck's, trying to tell him to slow down. He pulled Puck into the bedroom, by his belt loops and gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"Let's just take it slow," said Will huskily, placing butterfly kisses on Puck's face. "I love you so much."

Puck gripped Will's biceps tightly, while wrapping his legs around his teacher's waist. He whimpered as Will bit down on a sensitive part on his neck. He clung to Will, needing the reassuring body there.

Will chuckled lowly. "I'm not going anywhere." Will pried each hand off, kissing the palms. "I won't be leaving anytime soon." Will ran his fingers underneath Puck's shirt. "Now let's get to the fun stuff."

Puck arched his back as Will tweaked his nipples, letting out a soft moan. Will removed Puck's shirt and traced teasing fingers down the younger boy's pecs and abdomen. He really did have a great body from all the workouts in football. As Will touched the soft skin on his stomach, Puck squirmed.

"Ticklish?" Will asked teasingly.

"Fucker," replied Puck. "You know I am."

Will's dick twitched at the low growl that was wrapped around Puck's words. He undid Puck's pants and threw them across the room, along with the teenager's boxers.

This made Puck blush; being the only one naked. Will loomed over Puck, almost in a protective way.

"Don't you dare curl up," he whispered into Puck's ear. "I want to see all of you."

Puck could feel his face heating up even more, as Will leaned back and began to admire him. Puck was always one to gloat about his body and show it off, but the stares Will would give him, when they were alone, always made him blush. The possessive look his teacher would give him, always made him feel shy. Which was a feat in itself.

Will slipped out of his own clothing, revealing his long, hard dick. Puck stared at it, wanting it inside him. He moved and climbed into his teacher's lap, grinding down. Will moaned and squeezed Puck's leaking cock, causing the boy to whimper. Puck stilled his movements and hovered.

"Let's slow it down. Work with my tempo," smirked Will.

Puck whined, but nodded, as he lowered himself back into his lover's lap. Once settled, Will pulled the bottle of lube out from under the pillow and squirted some onto his fingers. He trailed them down to Puck's hole and circled it gently, adding a prod here and there. When Puck whimpered, Will finally inserted the first finger, smirking when the football player let out a whine of desperation.

"I don't want your finger," stressed Puck, rutting against Will.

Will shushed him with a kiss and pressed his finger right against Puck's prostate. Puck keened, gripping Will's shoulders. He was sensitive tonight. Will wasn't surprised, since they hadn't done it for two days. It was amazing how fast Puck became so sensitive.

Will eased another finger inside and watched as Puck's head fell forward, moaning loudly. Puck panted and slammed his hips down onto Will's fingers, desperate for something bigger. He was happier when Will pushed in a third finger and moved his hips faster.

"Just put it in," he growled.

"Demanding," teased Will, pulling his fingers out.

Will lubed up his penis and lifted Puck's hips up. He guided the younger down and watched as Puck's face turned to one of satisfied pleasure, as he slid down. When his ass met his teacher's hips, Puck rocked forward. They both hissed and Will grabbed hold of Puck's hips.

Will held onto them and lifted the younger boy up. Puck then slammed back down, moaning loudly, as his prostate was stabbed. Puck lifted himself back up and slammed back down. This went on until Puck was a quivering mess and right on the edge of climax. Will was right behind him and encouraged the last push.

Puck came with a keening wail, letting loose his milky white fluids. He slumped into Will's arms, as his teacher came inside him. He let out a soft groan, when he felt the warm thick liquid coat his insides. He then felt Will's arms embrace him and he knew he was safe. He knew he didn't have to worry about losing Will.

"Come on," whispered Will, laying Puck down and pulling out. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll clean you up."

Puck nodded lazily, as Will went to retrieve a wet cloth. The last thing he felt was the cool cloth, rubbing soothing motions on his skin.

Will watched as Puck slept peacefully. It was really a sight to see the tough kid so vulnerable. He had to pull himself away from the sight, to get a shower and look like he hadn't just fucked his student.

When he was all cleaned up, he made himself a bowl of chips and laid down on the couch, switching on the TV, keeping it low, so not to disturb Puck.

It wasn't until ten minutes later, that Will heard more knocking, but this was more angry and consisted of pounding. He got up and closed the door to his bedroom, before opening his door to Sue. The Cheerios' coach looked positively miffed.

"You humiliated me in public, Will!" she shrieked.

Will winced, hoping that didn't wake Puck. The boy could sleep through a nuclear bomb explosion, but sometimes he chose to wake up at the worst times.

"And where do you think I learned that?" Will barked back, but keeping his voice low. "Maybe for once you should do something good, instead of making everyone elses' lives miserable!"

Sue pursed her lips. "I _will_ get revenge and I know the perfect thing! I know you and that football player are sleeping together!" Will's heart dropped. "I will go straight to Higgins!"

Sue was about to march out of the room, but Will grabbed her arm. "Sue, don't do that! It would ruin Puck!"

"So you admit it." Sue paused. "Fine, I won't tell, but you better be ready for some beat down!" Then she left in a huff, slamming the door closed.

Will sighed heavily and turned off the TV. He could hear Puck's deep breathing and needed his comfort. He opened the door, and walked in. He climbed under the covers and pulled the football player into his arms.

"'ill?" Puck asked drowsily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. It's just me," soothed Will.

Puck happily did as his teacher instructed and relaxed into the warm hold. Will smiled and he too let sleep take over him.


End file.
